I Could Make You Care
by The Impostor
Summary: A oneshot detailing a relationship between The Player Character (Here called Alice Valentine, my NV character.) and Veronica Santangelo, and how it may just come to a tragic end. Female Courier/Veronica. Has two endings.


**A/N: Female Courier/ Veronica is a bit underrepresented, so I made this, mostly follows canon quests and interactions, with a few liberties taken where it helps the ship...**

* * *

><p><em>"When we met, I knew I'd made the best decision of my life."<em>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking a chance on a naive young girl from California with stars in her eyes and a pneumatic gauntlet on her hand." Veronica laughed as she followed the red haired, bespectacled woman who had just hired her services.<p>

"It's nothing, you're the first ally I've been able to recruit in this damn stretch of hell since that bastard shot me in the head." Reassured Alice.

* * *

><p><em>"The more I learned about you, the more I wanted to know."<em>

* * *

><p>"Ever been in love?" Asked Alice.<p>

"Ever been nosy?" Retorted Veronica.

"Sorry."

"I was, once, we were pretty young, but I like to think it was love. She left The Brotherhood. wanted to put some distance between her and her parents."

"What happened?" Asked Alice, her sympathies fully engaged.

"Since our membership isn't open to outsiders, some members think that obligates all of us to procreate. You can guess which camp her parents belonged to."

"You didn't go with her?" Asked Alice, nearly tearing up at Veronica's explanation.

"No. Couldn't bring myself to leave everyone else behind. Couldn't convince her to stay, either. I'd hoped love would be enough to influence her decision, but it wasn't. We were both too stubborn. I don't know where she is now, but I'm sure she moved on. I still think about her though, once in awhile."

"That's so sad..." Sighed Alice/

"I wish I could go back to those days." Agreed Veronica.

"For what it's worth, I had to leave my home for the same reason." Offered Alice.

"Oh?" Inquired Veronica.

"I'm from a small, obscure town up in Montana, and if you're gay there... Well it ain't pretty. I came out to my family, hoping that at least they might understand, but no. They threw me out on my ass. Found work as a courier in the Mojave, because no one would hire me in the Teton Wasteland..."

"I suppose we have that in common then." Sighed Veronica, putting a reassuring hand on Alice's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>"We were only friends for awhile, but it wasn't long before I knew I wanted you."<em>

* * *

><p>"Can I bum a smoke?" Asked Alice, noting Veronica taking a cigarette out of a carton contained in her bag.<p>

"Sure, I brought plenty from the bunker. I honestly smoke too much." Laughed Veronica, handing Alice a second cigarette, which the latter lit using the lighter she normally used activate dynamite. The nicotine buzz was much needed, but a stronger feeling soon washed over Alice. Veronica expected nothing in return, and yet cared about Alice so much that she was willing to give up something of hers, and something that was in limited supply in a desolate wasteland at that. Alice knew she wouldn't have been able to do such a thing, and yet, she found it something to aspire to. Something told her that Veronica was the girl for her.

* * *

><p><em>"When I left for Big MT, I couldn't stop thinking of you. More than anything, I was worried; what if you died while I was away?"<em>

"Veronica! You're alive!" Shouted Alice, happening upon her faithful companion where they'd first met, at the 188 Trading Post.

"I was about to say the same of you." Laughed Veronica, equally relieved to see Alice.

"Well you aren't far off, I'll tell you all about it." Sighed Alice

* * *

><p>"Your heart is now a machine?" Asked Veronica.<p>

"Yep, that time I nearly died from cazador venom really impacted me, and this heart purges all poisons from my system, you do the math." Explained Alice.

"I remember that too well..." Agreed Veronica, giving Alice a friendly hug.

* * *

><p><em>"The day we finally admitted what we'd both been screaming in our heads for the longest time was the best day of my life."<em>

* * *

><p>"For me? Do you mean it? No, it's too much! Well okay, but it's too much! It's perfect. Thank you. Thank you." Veronica's mind seemed to be moving at about 100 mph as she struggled to process her gratitude towards Alice for her thoughtful gift of an elegant pre-war dress.<p>

"It's nothing really, not like the original owner had any more use for it." Alice shrugged.

"But this means so much to me! I... Wish I had something to give you. I- Wait, how about punching? That's the gift that keeps on giving.

* * *

><p>"There it is! Great work!" Veronica cheered Alice on as she seemed to finally get the hang of Scribe Counter. "Great work!" Veronica finished, before finally losing control of her desires and planting a passionate kiss on Alice's lips, which, thankfully, Alice reciprocated.<p>

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad..." She managed.

"You're such a dork!" Laughed Veronica.

"Oh like your way wasn't!" Alice returned, giving her girlfriend a playful shove.

* * *

><p><em>"When you left The Brotherhood on my advice, and they slaughtered that Followers Outpost, I wasn't sure what to say or do. You handled yourself better than I did."<em>

* * *

><p>"I feel awful about this..." Sobbed Alice, as she sat on one of the beds in the outpost, and tears began to form in her eyes as she removed her glasses.<p>

"Alice, it's all right, you couldn't have known." Assured Veronica. "I still love you, I promise." She concluded, as she huddled up next to Alice, and provided her with a long and passionate series of kisses.

* * *

><p><em>"I remember our first time, that wonderful night at the Lucky 38."<em>

* * *

><p>"Mr. House sure knows how to accommodate his agents." Noted Veronica, looking upon the luxuries of the suite Alice had been given.<p>

"It gets better." Agreed Alice, as she looked through the catalog of upgrades Mr. House had authorized her to purchase.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Asked Veronica.

"Well, there are some guest rooms, but if you;d like, we can share the master bed." Noted Alice.

"I need time to think about that." Sighed Veronica.

"Take all the time you need." Acquiesced Alice.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, and Alice was alone.<p>

"Must have decided to take a guest bed." Thought Alice. "I understand, she'll be ready when she's rea-"

Just then, Veronica came through the bedroom door, with a cheesy grin on her face and an unusual but pleasant perfume accompanying her presence. "Sorry about the wait, I wanted to make tonight special." Explained Veronica.

"Anything in mind?" Quipped Alice, knowing full well what was to come, and loving every second.

* * *

><p><em>"So what exactly should I do now?"<em>

* * *

><p>Alice fought back tears as she made her way back to the Lucky 38 Presidential Suite, now equipped with the worst assignment she'd ever received: Destroy the Mojave Brotherhood Bunker. She understood why; Mr. House needed the Mojave Wasteland on his side, and The Brotherhood was a threat to that end. And yet what was she to tell Veronica?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1:<strong>

"Vee?" Asked Alice.

Veronica came to Alice's side. "What is it, love?" She asked, noting the distress plainly written on her girlfriend's face.

"Mr. House just ordered that I destroy the Brotherhood!" Sobbed Alice as she fell into Veronica's embrace.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let it out." Said Veronica, Alice head in The Scribe's lap.<p>

"I can't do it!" They're your family! _Our _family!" Alice cried.

"Are you sure you have to?" Asked Veronica, stroking Alice's hair.

"I promise you, I'll find a way out of this." Resolved Alice, Veronica's words giving her new confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 2:<strong>

"Here goes nothing..." Sighed Alice, as she began the long elevator ride up to the Presidential Suite. She'd done that awful deed. The Mojave Brotherhood was no more. Now, all she could do was hope Veronica would forgive her, or maybe not have heard. There couldn't have been any witnesses after all. Could there have been? Alice pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind as the doors opened and The Courier stepped into her opulent home.

"For The Brotherhood!" Declared Veronica, running at Alice, Saturnite Fist outstretched, the same weapon Alice had given her, outstretched. No such luck, it seemed.

Alice didn't have time to think; with a few shots from her Multiplas Rifle, Veronica fell down the the floor, the life gone from her.

* * *

><p>"R-rest in peace!" Sobbed Alice as she planted the headstone for her dead love at the Goodsprings Cemetery, faintly admiring her handiwork. Alice smoked a cigarette in hopes of it relieving her pain. It didn't. The words engraved would haunt her until she died.<p>

**Here Lies Veronica Santangelo**

**2257-2281**

**"The Love of my Life."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whichever ending you like better, hoped you like the fic! Until next time!**


End file.
